Under Wraps
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione's in an orphanage Some days in her dream bits of what happened in her past come back. Her father gave her a mysterious message in french. wats the message? wat realli happened that nite? wat else is everyone hiding? HRDM PLZ R&R!
1. Faints and Smiles

come back. Her father gave her a mysterious message in french. wats the message? wat realli happened that nite?  
  
Hermione lay in bed leaning against the window. The breeze blew in her face sending her hair scattering behind her. Her light brown hair flew all around her pale face. Her brown eyes were far away in thought. She spoke in murmurs to those who dared approached her. She was shunned by many. No one understood her past and she didn't know it. She couldn't remember what happened to her, only those rare memories that haunted her in her sleep, the screaming and choas that disturbed her every night.  
  
"My, what are you looking at?" asked a girl that sat beside her. She resembled a barbie doll. She had silky, blonde hair and forget-me-not blue eyes. Her pale face was dotted with little freckles.  
  
"Beauty," Hermione answered. The girl's name was Tiffany, which meant appearance of a God. Tiffany was a cheery girl. Her mother couldn't afford her. Tiffany's father died in a car accident and her mother was left with no money. Tiffany was sent to this orphanage and her mother died 2 days later.  
  
"Yes, it is a beauty. All of nature is. Do you want to go outside?" Tiffany asked. Hermione nodded her head. Tiffany walked her over to the garden downstairs and sat beside her as Olivia daydreamed in the garden. Tiffany sighed and leaned back on the fence. Two kids walked towards them.  
  
"Tiffany, why am I not surprised? I still don't understand what you see in her," stated a plump looking boy named Caleb. Hermione turned around sharply from her dreamworld and shot a glance towards the boy before falling unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Oh great, Caleb, look what you did!" she exclaimed as she gently picked Hermione up and raced her back to their dorm. She lay her on the bed and marched over to the headmistress's office.  
  
"Ms. Meepin, Hermione's unconscious again!" cried Tiffany. Ms. Meepin was an unusual lady. She had the strength of two bulls and her figure contrasted with that immensly. She had a skinny breadth and honey eyes. Her long brown hair flowed down around her waist and her glasses were positioned at the tip of her long, hooked nose. The headmistress seemed to have been deep in thought when she had been disrupted. She lifted her head up from the work and her eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Who did this to her?!" she exclaimed with rage. It was a known fact that everytime someone commented on Hermione's existence on this earth.  
  
"Caleb Timmer, ma'am," Tiffany replied politely. The headmisstress got up and took out a long, thin whip that she kept in her drawer. She slashed it once across the desk, testing it's strength, before following Tiffany to where Caleb was.  
  
"Caleb Timmer, get your butt over here!" cried Ms. Meepin in uncontrollable rage. Caleb waddled over as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.  
  
"Yes, M-ms. M-m-meepin?" he asked as well as he could without bursting into tears. Everyone knew he was terrified of the headmistress.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, Ms. Meepin, ma'am," he replied.  
  
"Really? You call fainting nothing? Turn around." He obeyed the intsructions and winced as the whip slashed across his skin. Even though he was quite overweight, the whip still pained him. "Now what did you learn, boy?"  
  
"N-n-never m-make anyone f-faint, ma'am," he replied uneasily. Ms. Meepin sighed and left upstairs to tend to Hermione. Most kids wondered why Ms. Meepin got furius when Hermione fainted, Tiffany especially. When Hermione was unconscious she remembered tidbits of what happened that terrible night. Tiffany thought that it was good when she fainted. That way her past wouldn't be forgotten and never remembered. But she didn't know what Hermione saw in her dreams. No one did.  
  
Tiffany sat by Hermione and Ms. Meepin as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Ms. Meepin pushed Tiffany outside and then questioned Hermione.  
  
"What did you see?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Nothing," lied Hermione.  
  
"Don't lie to me girl! What did you see?" she asked again, now furius with Hermione.  
  
"I saw dream clouds," Hermione lied again. The headmistress sighed and left the room. Maybe she'll never remember, thought the headmistress as a smile danced on her lips. 


	2. French and A Conversation

OKAY! I MADE A MISTAKE IN MY LAST CHAPPIE! I PUT IN OLIVIA A COUPLE TIMES AND THAT WAS A MISTAKE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERMIONE! SORRI BOUT THAT!!  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
1. Hermione Marianne Granger- u know her 2. Tiffany- hermione's best friend, she's 17 just like hermione is now 3. Caleb Timmer- guy who like to bother hermione and push around people 4. Ms. Meepin- headmistress  
  
"if there's anything vague above then thats cuz its gonna be revealed later on in the stori! thx!"  
  
Hermione sat there on the bed as she tried to recall what she had just seen.  
  
She heard screaming all around. It sounded like a female.  
  
"Hermione! Get out now! Out!" said the female voice. Hermione heard more screams. Then she heard the cries of a deep, booming, male voice.  
  
"Listen to your mum, dear! Get out," said the voice as he pushed Hermione out of the house. Then she saw herself walk over to the window and stand on tiptoes to look in the window. She saw five men or woman, she couldn't tell because they had hoods on. They were wrestling her parents to the floor. Then she saw someone she never saw before in her dreams. A boy, around 18, walked inside. He was tall and looked a lot like Hermione. He had a handsome body and peaceful aura. He marched in and started battling the 5 unknown people. Hermione didn't feel like watching anymore. She was about to head inside when she heard her mom scream: "Run, Hermione, run!" Hermione ran, obeying her mother's orders. She ran deep into the forest in front of her house. She kept running when she heard her father's voice scream,"---"  
  
Hermione tensed up, trying to remember what her father had said. She dug deeper into her dream, but found nothing else. She sighed heavily and fell onto the bed. She looked up at the ceiling. It reminded her of her past: plain, nothing was known about it. But she always had the tingling feeling inside of her that someone was hiding a secret. Who? She couldn't quite put her nose on it.  
  
Tiffany walked into the room and sat down beside her.  
  
"You want to tell me what you really saw?" she asked as she peered into my eyes. Tiffany was special. It was as if she could always tell what was inside of Hermione. Hermione moved a strand of hair from her face and rolled over on the bed so that her face was facing the window. She had never told anyone what she saw. It hurt her so much to be the only child in the whole orphanage that couldn't remember what had happened to her. She couldn't even remember why she couldn't recall her past. She decided if she told someone, it might help the pain. After all, she confided everything else in Tiffany, why not confide her past to her, too?  
  
"I heard screaming. A lot of it. My mum kept telling me to get out of the house. I finally did. Then I peeked in through the window to see 5 men or woman wrestling my mum and dad. After a while, a boy around 17 walked in. He looked exactly like me. He started battling the strangers, too. Then I heard my mum telling me to run. So I did. I ran deep into the forest and halfway through I heard my dad scream something. But what, I never figured out. The weird thing is that I always see the same thing. I've been seeing the same thing for the past years. The only new character was the boy." Hermione said. She turned around and looked outside.  
  
"Do you know how old you are in your dreams?" Tiffany asked. She found this vision very interesting. And the fact that the same thing had repeated over and over made it even more fascinating.  
  
"I think I was around 15," Hermione replied in an audible whisper.  
  
"Wasn't that two years ago when you came here?"  
  
"Yeah." Then they heard the door creak open and Ms. Meepin stepped through.  
  
"There is an assembly in the dining room. Hurry up!" Tiffany and Hermione got up quickly and walked down the staircase to the dining room. It was a huge room that extended for a couple meters so that 250 kids could fit. It had a huge oak table and a secret passageway. In the middle of the room was a blonde teenage boy.  
  
"Everyone settle down, now!" cried Ms. Meepin in her petit feminine voice. "Now, I would like to introduce to you all: Draco Malfoy! He's going to be your French teacher." A hushed silence fell upon the room for a second before loud applauding broke out between us. Then the blonde boy spoke.  
  
"I will teach French to those ages 10 and up. You'll have it on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for two hours. I will not tolerate any fooling around."  
  
Hermione froze up. She knew him. Draco Malfoy was the stuck up, rich, snobby kid that haunted her in the hallways of Hogwarts. He never seemed to run out of snide remarks about her and she didn't think he had changed since then or ran out of any. She sighed and stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.  
  
"What is it?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get-" She was cut off as Draco approached her. She noticed that the crowd had lessened quickly and no one else was in here.  
  
"Granger. Didn't think I'd find you here. What happened? You're parents finally figured out you were worthless. At least they had brains." He commented. Tiffany watched Hermione, awaiting her reaction. How did this boy know her?  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy the ferret-boy!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Oh, touchy subject I see. And who's the girl next to you?" he asked as he took her hand and kissed it like a French gentleman.  
  
"None of your business!" replied Hermione.  
  
"Tiffany," stated Tiffany. Hermione shot her a glare and ran back to her bedroom. Tiffany came up a while later.  
  
"What was that all about? He seemed like a nice guy!" reasoned Tiffany.  
  
"You don't know him! You don't know the years he spent torturing me, okay! You just don't!" cried Hermione between frantic sobs.  
  
"How do you know him? You want to explain?" asked Tiffany. So Hermione nodded and told her about her 5 years at Hogwarts. But she never mentioned the fact that it's a magical school.  
  
"Wow. You sure have a reason to be mad at him! But I don't. So I'm going to stay that way unless he bothers you again this year. Wait, your telling me he's the same age as us?!"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Wow. But why is he teaching here if he had a wealthy family? Why didn't he become some fancy lawyer or something?"  
  
"I don't know." Then Hermione realized tomorrow was Monday. That meant two hours with him. O great!  
  
Hermione got up lazily from bed and got dressed. She headed down to breakfast with Tiffany.  
  
She found Tiffany sitting alongside Draco chatting uncontrollably. She decided to sit away from her just for today, or until her chatting died down. But as soon as she dived for a different seat, Tiffany called out to her.  
  
"Hey Mia! Over here!" Hermione sighed and walked over. She sat down next to Tiffany and stayed silent. Then Draco just had to speak.  
  
"So, what did happen to your family, Granger?" he asked. Hermione had no clue whatsoever to tell him, so Tiffany spoke up. She just had to.  
  
"She doesn't remember! See it's like this-" she was cut off as Hermione got up and left the room. Draco smirked and leaned back in the chair.  
  
Hermione stood in the bathroom gazing at her self. She had changed so much since her 5th year. Her figure had grown to be quite attractive and her hair was thinner. She had curled it the night before and she had two elegant butterfly clips holding a couple strands on each side. She had lost her fringe and she thought she looked better this way. She had gone from goody to shoes to bad girl. And she showed it, too. What she didn't realize was Draco right behind her. She had changed from her nightgown into a bad chick outfit. She had a mini-skirt that reached above her thighs. She had a chain on one side. Her tank top reached above her bellybutton and had a low neck-line. She turned around about to walk out when she bumped into Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Escorting my student back to her class," replied Draco as he made a move for her hand. She yanked it out of his reach and stomped away angrily.  
  
She reached her French class and sat down. Draco walked in seconds later.  
  
"Bonjour. Ca va? (Hello. How are you?)" he asked as if we knew what he had even said. Tiffany, wanting to get his attention, started rambling on in utter nonsense.  
  
"Me tane September knewer ke lominer en Lalane." Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Draco looked at both of them sternly. Tiffany blushed a deep crimson red.  
  
"That was an excellent try, Ms. Tiffany. And I suppose Ms. Granger could do better?" he asked, fixing his gaze on Hermione. She smiled and spoke up.  
  
"Ca va. Et toi?(fine and you?)" she said in an airy tone. Draco smirked. Was there anything little miss perfect didn't know?  
  
"Ca va. Au'jourdhui c'est Jeudi trente Octobre 2003(the date). Sujet : Etre. (subject : to be(the verb)) « He said as he wrote on the board. Hermione wasn't surprised to see his awesome penmanship. She took out her notebook and began to write. Then she raised her hand.  
  
« Yes, Ms. Granger. »  
  
« I know the answer. Je suis, Tu es, Il/Elle/On est, Nous somme, Vous etes, Ils sont. (I am/you are/heshe/it is..) » she finished with a triumphant smile. He smirked again and etched what she had just said on the board. He turned around and began explaining to the class. Hermione placed her head down on the desk. Big mistake.  
  
« I see Ms. Granger thinks she knows all this. Is this true Ms. Granger ? Then tell me, what does se laver (to wash) mean ? Why is there a se before it ? How do u form future tense ? How do you say to have ? » Hermione sat up and looked away. She had no clue. Her mother and father had both taught her a bit. But not that much !  
  
« I-I don't know, sir. » she said sadly. The bell rang and she was finally free for fifteen minutes of recess until her next period of french. She sighed and trudged out of the class. She looked back to see Draco talking to Tiffany.  
  
« What's the matter with Hermione »  
  
« Well, she has these visions and one of them... » Hermione angirly ran upstairs. How dare she tell him ! And how dare he use her first name ! What she didn't know was whow Draco reacted and what he said. But she did see the frown on his face as he muttered something about a deliberate amnesia.  
  
Yea ! another chappie done ! i know this took long to update but thats cuz i havent had much time on my hands. Draco plays an important role in this other than it being a d/hr shipper. Ull see l8r on. Tell me wat u think for now. I know there wasnt much in this chappie but thats cuz i have good ideas and im just getting warmed up. FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE I NEED 8-10 REVIEWS 8-10 !! SO REVIEW FOLKS ! and here r the thx :  
  
smileyface1314- it is supposed to be sad soft and tragic so im glad u were able to pick that up. Sorri to hear bout ur depression but rememeber : where there's a pickle, there's a united states of whatever w/ chicken and oil ! lol w/e ! c ya at skewl tom ! (  
  
cathy- yea !! my reviewer from the other realm has reviewed my new stori ! glad to hear u like it ! keep on reviewing and i hoped u liked by other stori ! ( thx !  
  
serpena- MY DEAR BETA_READER !! wohoooo ! goo serpena ! okay. I hope u liked the mini bio at the beginning. I dont want to give away to much cuz some of it is gonna be revealed l8r on and is titled important. Keep on reviewing and writing ur great stories ! ( thx !  
  
person in class to lazi to sign in-hey ! glad u like the name ! i think its tres cute ! keep reviewing and writing ! thx (  
  
dragon_angel- glad u liked ! have u read my other stori ? u should ! lol ! anyway u will learn more about the letter and all but im keeping that for the climax or sometime l8r. for now i got some other things and problems to add. But im glad u liked it. Keep r&r ! thx ! (  
  
purple sky-hey ! another new face ! have u read my other stori ? lol ! anyway, thx for reviewing. Im glad u like my descriptions. I love writing them. Keep on reviewing ! thx ! (  
  
anway thats was 6 folks ! i need 8-10 for my next chappie ! so if u wanna know : REVIEW !!! okay thx have a good halloween !!! ( ;) 


	3. Unwrapped a Bit

Hermione sat on her bed staring out the window. How could Tiffany betray her like that? She turned around quickly as she heard the door bang open. Tiffany walked in and sat down next to her.  
  
"I finally found you! I looked for you everywhere. Why aren't you outside?"  
  
"Leave me alone, you double-crosser!" cried Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How could you tell him? I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"What...Oh! You saw me? But you don't even know what I told him! He threatened me! He said he'd fail me if I didn't tell him what's up with you!"  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe my sworn enemy cares about what's wrong with me?"  
  
"You've got you! I told him what you saw and I know it was wrong but it looked as if he knew something. He said something about deliberate amnesia, whatever that means."  
  
"Amnesia is when you forget something due to shock, injury, psychological disturbance, or medical disorder," Hermione replied. Even though her Hogwart days were long gone, she was still the brain of the class.  
  
"Oh," replied Tiffany. "But what does that have to do with you?" she asked.  
  
"May I answer that?" said a shadowy figure from the doorway. Draco stepped in. Hermione got up ready to leave, but Draco pushed her back down.  
  
"Stay," he demanded. Hermione sent him a glare, but obeyed.  
  
"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Hermione demanded. "And why are you here in a muggle orphanage?"  
  
"All of a sudden interested, Granger? Maybe Ms. Tiffany here has a point. Haven't you ever wondered why this orphanage wanted you so badly? Haven't you wondered why Ms. Meepin hated it when you remembered the past?"  
  
"Not really," she replied honestly.  
  
"How I got here is quite interesting." He pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. Hermione gasped and backed away. "I did join him, and I don't regret it. But I heard about the raid on your family. I went to see what happened. I saw everything. But as to what I saw, I'll leave that for your dreams to reveal. Has your dream ever enclosed to you what your father said?"  
  
"No. It always stops before there."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"You'll have to figure out." He got up and left the room.  
  
Hermione had pondered what Draco had said all day. During her second period of French, she barely paid attention at all. But she paid enough attention so Draco couldn't catch her with a wrong answer. She walked back upstairs and sat down for a while. She would figure out everything soon. She promised to herself that she would.  
  
She woke up the next morning and ran to Draco's room. She walked in without knocking and started tearing apart the room looking for something.  
  
"What on Earth do you think your doing Granger?" he asked angrily. He got up and picked her up, placing her on his bed. She struggled to get free but he held her arms tightly together. "Explain."  
  
"Do you have a quill and owl?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to write a letter."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"None of your concern." He gripped her tighter and she bit her lower lip on pain. "To anyone in the wizarding who might want to know about a loose Death Eater." This caused him to pause. He smirked.  
  
"Blackmailing me, are we, Granger?" he whispered.  
  
"Tell me about my past and I won't say anything!"  
  
"Why do you think someone would believe you when everyone believes your dead? You should've seen the look on Weasley's face." He laughed and Hermione slapped him. "Pity. You slap like a sissy. Nothing compared to Pansy."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Why do you think, Hermione?" She winced at the sound of her name. Most said the name in vain. But Hermione heard a sound of remorse behind his ice cold voice. She glanced up into his eyes. And she saw what she thought she would never see. Behind his icy gaze was a twinkle. Not a happy Dumbledore twinkle, but a sad twinkle.  
  
"Please tell me," she pleaded. He looked away at the window and sighed.  
  
"Your parents died that night. But it had nothing to do with the Death Eaters. I saw what happened and I guess it softened me up a bit. I knew where you were going to be sent, but I decided not to follow you yet. I guess after a couple years I decided there are better things in life then world domination." Hermione looked once more in his eyes. He looked away and she left the room. He sighed and placed his hands behind his head, leaning against the pale wall. Then he felt a burning feeling on his arm. He quickly got up and dissapparated.  
  
"You have done well, Draco," hissed a very familiar and dark voice. Draco stepped into the circle of Death Eaters and bowed his head.  
  
"Thank you, my lord," he replied.  
  
"You are doing well not telling the girl her past. Keep her trust, we will need it soon. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Then you may leave." With a swish of his cloak, Draco reappeared on his bed. He dressed and headed for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked in and looked around, but Hermione wasn't there. He didn't have her today, so he wouldn't have to deal with the dramatized girl. He sat down and began to eat.  
  
He was heading back to his room after lunch when he ran into her again. She was sitting in his room, reading. He eyed the book suspiciously before yanking it out of her hand.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" she asked.  
  
"May I ask what you're doing in MY room?"  
  
"Your locks were simple so I decided to do some reading."  
  
"That's what the library is for. Anyway, why were you reading this book?" Draco held the book up so she could see it. The title read So you want to be a Death Eater, Well too bad! It isn't easy!  
  
"All the other books seemed duller. Except for the spell book. But it was locked!"  
  
"That isn't for your eyes. Now out of my room!"  
  
"No! Tell me what happened to my parents, please." Draco eyed her warily before sitting down on his bed. He couldn't. He just mustn't tell her. But how was he going to get out of this. He eyed her again. He looked her up and down. And he blinked. The Hermione he knew was gone. There was no know- it-all smile upon her face, there wasn't even a smile tugging on her lips. Her eyes didn't hold the wide-eyed innocence her eyes used to have. They held remorse, trouble. He sighed deeply. He would tell.  
  
Yippe! Chappie done! I know I left u guys at a mini cliff hangie so hopefully I'll update in 1-2 days. Anyway I know I said I needed 8-10 reviews but ur reviews were soo kewl I decided to update earlier. But for the next chappie I want 8 REVIEWS! And since it's a cliff hangie I hopefully will get that many. Anyways.while ur waiting don't forget to read my other fic if u haven't. and review plz even though im done! I still love reviews! Here r the thx:  
  
qtvi3tgrl05: im glad u like this fic! Keep reviewing and ill update sooner! Thx for the review! Keep reading! (  
  
Reviewer- thx for ur compliment! Keep r&r! thx! (  
  
Cathy- I hope I answered ur questions in my authors note! As for Hermione telling tiffany about Hogwarts, I mentioned that she leaves out the magic part. You'll figure out more about Draco even though I gave some stuff away in this chappie. If u have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask! Keep r&r! thx! (  
  
rokamerica123- thx for ur compliment! I know my binder was smaller but that's cuz I only had my first chappie in it! But it should be thicker by Monday! C u then! Biebie! And don't forget to r&r some more! Thx (  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY- Tiffany was a very bad grl. I agree. But she has an important part that im hoping to keep with her for a while so she wont die soon. So she asked me to ask u to forgive her and shes very sorri! I messed up I think it was supposed to me AN but I put au oops. It was supposed to be authors note. O well. Thx for ur review and keep on r&r! thx (  
  
purple sky- glad u liked this chappie! And im glad ur gonna read my other fic! Plz review it even though its done! I still love reviews! And I attend a French school. This is my second year though and I can't get how to put verbs in future tense, it just totally escaped my mind! O well! Thx for ur compliment! ( thx for r&r and keep on doing it!  
  
this stori mite not turn out that long so plz don't kill me if it  
doesn't. I still don't know how far im gonna go w/ it but for now it may  
end up 10 or 20 chappie's or it may end up 40 chappies. Idk. Read to find  
out! (  
  
Read and Review  
Read and Review  
Cuz I say so  
Ur gonna read and review  
  
Lol. Come on u know u wanna review! So just do it already! Lol ( ( ( ( ( | | | | 


	4. The End?

Draco thought of his decision again and decided against it. He would leave her to figure out on her own.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Tough luck, Granger. You're going to have to find out on your own."  
  
"You know, I'm sure the Ministry of Magic would love to hear about you." Draco smirked. It was funny listening to Hermione when she thought she was winning. So he decided to tell her the truth. He had to gain her trust somehow.  
  
"Okay, Granger, listen up. Your family died that night but someone survived. Who? Well, I'll leave that for you to figure out. Now as to who killed them, you can figure that out, too. So I hope you liked that explanation. Now out!"  
  
"No! I'm not leaving until you tell me exactly what happened. I want to know what was so sad that you decided to come teach here. Or maybe it's the fact that you're a spy for Voldemort and he wants you to keep an eye on me so I won't figure out he was the one who killed them!" she cried in rage. Draco smirked again. The Mudblood got over saying his name. Interesting. Maybe master should meet her now.  
  
"Okay, Granger. If you think you're all that, then why don't we go meet up with The Dark Lord right now?" He grinned as he saw her face pale. He grasped her hand and apparated her out of there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"My Lord, I have brought you the girl," Draco stated in a dark, icy voice. Hermione stuck to him in fear.  
  
"Excellent. Come closer, Hermione." Hermione shivered and clung on to Draco's cloak. He pushed her forward and Voldemort grabbed her by the arms. "Now what is the matter, dear girl?"  
  
"I-I w-want to k-know w-what h-h-happened to m-m-my parents," she stated nervously.  
  
"Ah. So Draco hasn't told you yet? Draco! Tell the orphanage that you are going to adopt her. And quit your job. More important things are at stake here."  
  
"Yes, master." And with that he apparated out of the room.  
  
"Beautiful hair," he said as he picked up a lock and twisted. "Tell me, what do you think of Draco?"  
  
"He's an evil, snobby, stuck-up, oaf!" she cried as she yanked her hand out of his reach she ran for the door but he pulled her back to him.  
  
"Now, now, now, I will not tolerate running away. You will stay here. I have plans for you."  
  
"Master, everything is in place," replied Draco as he popped in from nowhere.  
  
"Excellent. Now take the girl to Malfoy Mansion and keep her there until I instruct otherwise, got that?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," he took Hermione's hand and apparated out of the room.  
  
"They look cute together, do they not?" He cackled evilly.  
  
"Mum!" Draco cried, "I'm home!" His mum came in.  
  
"Draco dear!" She placed a kiss on his cheek and gazed down at Hermione. "And who is this pretty, young lady?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. She is to stay here until the Voldemort says otherwise." His mom nodded and Hermione stood, shocked. He had just called Voldemort Voldemort. This was weird.  
  
He yanked her hand and took her to her bedroom. She sat down and awaited instructions.  
  
"Okay, I have no clue what Voldemort wants out of this so you're just going to have to sit still and wait. You have all you NEW clothes in this wardrobe here. God, that guy has a mind of his own. Father!" Then Draco's father came in.  
  
"Is this more of his ingenious plans?" his father asked sarcastically. Now Hermione was lost. Weren't they followers of Voldemort? Why are they acting like his some kind of crackpot old fool?  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked. They both looked at her and Draco decided to explain.  
  
"I'll tell you in the library. First, get dressed." And with that both of them walked out. Hermione walked over to the dresser and found an outfit she liked. It was a lavender colored shirt. It was three quarter arm length with a collar that went all the way around. The collar was a darker shade of purple and had flower designs on it. She then put on a pair of brown velvet hip-hugger pants and walked downstairs. The shirt was tight and she kept tugging at it.  
  
She walked around following the signs that were so neatly hung up. She followed the Library sign until she finally found it. It was a huge room that reached about 56 feet in height. There were thousands and millions and billions of books and shelves and an adorable place to just sit and read. She spotted Draco leaning against the wall, his arms crossed on his chest.  
  
"Okay, here's the explanation. We think Voldemort is nuts. We are spies just like Snape but we act more like we adore Voldemort than we hate him. But at home we can say whatever we want. So as long as you're here, you'll see I'm not that, what did you call me? Snobby, stuck-up, evil, oaf that you see me as." Hermione didn't know what to do. Was Draco really different? She decided to let her stay at his house tell her. "You want to read something? How about a fairy-tale? We have muggle books if you want." Hermione smiled and followed him as he walked over and picked up Sleeping Beauty. He sat down and began to read. His voice was rich with meaning and Hermione sat down next to him and listened. Then he finished and closed the book. "Did you like it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You up to some chess? Or maybe you'd enjoy a computer better?" Hermione shrieked with delight. A computer? Maybe this was better than what she thought. But then she decided to ask him something.  
  
"Now will you tell me what happened to my parents?" Draco sighed and placed her on his lap.  
  
"Your parents were killed by the orphanage. Why? I don't know. But they were people from that Orphanage you were at that killed them both. Maybe someday we'll figure out. That boy you saw in your dreams? He's your brother. We think he's alive, but we don't know."  
  
"How'd you know about my dreams?"  
  
"I placed them for you." And with that he walked outside into the light. Hermione followed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't believe what they did was fair. I guess I felt sorry for you." She followed him and he showed her the computer. She quickly got on and put on music. Draco looked at her bright face and smirked. She was so happy. Then he got a note that fluttered to the palm of his hand mysteriously.  
  
I know. And once I find you, all of the Malfoy's shall pay. The girl was to wed to you. There was an excellent prophecy about how you would wed her and Potter would defeat me and the child of yours will be the dark child. But that will be of no use now. You can't run, you can't hide.  
  
Draco clutched the note.  
  
Okay! I know I said I needed at least 8-10 reviews but I couldn't help it! Here r the thx:  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY- thx for ur review! Lol tiffany apologizes again but she also winks at you. It seems she knows something you don't! o well. If u review the chappie will come up faster and ull figure out more about Tiffany! THX! (  
  
H i Y A A H: thx for ur compliment! Review and the chappie will come sooner! Thx! (  
  
cathy- im sorri but I just had to make him reveal it. There's more to wat happened like about her brother and ull c that in the next couple of chappies. Review and the sequel will come faster! Thx ! (  
  
pruple sky- thx for ur review! Draco knows cuz hes the one who gives the dreams to her. How? Well ull figure out in the next couple of chappies. But in order for me to make it I want reviews! I want my 8 reviews! Thx! (  
  
okay! Ur questions will be answered there. Any questions u have type in  
ur review and ill answer them in my next chappies! Thx! ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( 


	5. Found! 12 yrs later

12 YRS LATER!!!!!  
  
WARNING: THIS IS 12 YEARS LATER!! SO EVERYONE IS GROWN UP!! THE STORY WILL UNRAVEL WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST 12 YEARS EVENTUALLY!! ( PLZ R&R!! (  
  
Hermione hopped out of bed and went to wash up. Draco had already left to work so Hermione would once again be left alone with her kids. She sighed, hurriedly dressed, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Mom! Annabelle and Austin are crying AGAIN!" cried an exasperated little brunette. Her name was Phoebe. Or as Draco called her, the replica of Hogwarts Hermione. She looked like an exact duplicate of Hermione, except for the glasses. Even her mind worked the same way. And she was only 6! She had cute, rectangular, brown glasses that sat upon her lightly freckled nose. Hermione thanked her and went off to the baby's nursery room.  
  
Annabelle and Austin were twins. They were mini Draco's. They both had the blonde hair and those bluish grayish eyes.  
  
"Were you two crying again? What is it this time? Oh, you just dropped your teddy bears." She went over and picked up Mr. Fluff and Mrs. Fluffies. She placed them in the crib and patted the twins' heads affectionately. They giggled and sat down as they ripped their teddy bears apart. How could Hermione blame them? They were only 5 months old.  
  
She raced down the stairs to the kitchen and called the kids. Then Draco came in.  
  
"No work?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope. They gave me the week off for being the best gentleman in the group!" He kissed Hermione and sat down awaiting the stampede. In raced 7 kids. The first two were Adelaide and Phoebe.  
  
Adelaide was a cute little chubby girl that resembled Draco. All of Hermione's kids did except Phoebe. She was the oddball and never let her parents forget it. She was always complaining about why she had to be different.  
  
"Mommy, did you make pancake?" asked Adelaide. Hermione and Draco were proud of her and the baby twins. She spoke well for a 2 year old and the twins already knew mommy, daddy, trouble (known as twabull), and uh-o.  
  
"Yes, dear. I believe Trinity made pancakes. The little house-elf beside Hermione nodded and called out to the other house-elves. There were 7 in total. But Trinity was the best.  
  
Next came the twins. Not the baby ones, but the middle-aged ones, Colette and Camilla. They also resembled Draco except for the fact that they had green eyes. Somehow they had inherited them from some far relative, Draco's great-great-great-great-great aunt Elizabeth. They were also known as the new Fred and George. The name gave the personality away. They were the trouble-makers of the family. The only way you could ever tell them apart were the freckles. Camilla had freckles, Colette didn't. They had tried oh so many times to remove them or add some to the other, but to no avail. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the time they had tried to use white-out. They looked just plain funny.  
  
"Hey mom and dad," they said in unison. Camilla and Colette shot each other the tongue and Draco laughed as he patted them on the back affectionately.  
  
Then in came Joyce. Joyce was the pretty one. But she wasn't as pretty as her older sister. And she was always asking her older sister to make her look prettier. And today Page had decided it wouldn't hurt to dye her sisters ends purple.  
  
"Hi mom," cried Joyce happily, but then she spotted her father, "Oh, umm,,,hi dad," and with that she tried to run out of the kitchen, but he caught her.  
  
"What's that in your hair, young lady?" he asked.  
  
"Dye, dad. All the girls do it! It's all the rage!"  
  
"I don't care if it's all the rage. My nine year old daughter will not have it. Now take it off." When Draco made up his mind, everyone knew not to argue. She turned around and Draco muttered a charm and it got off immediately. Then in came Hermione's oldest twins and kids.  
  
The oldest twins were I.J. and Page. They were both about to turn 11 and were starting Hogwarts this September.  
  
"Page, dying your sister's hair was uncalled for, you hear?" Hermione said. But before Page could answer, Hermione spotted something.  
  
I.J. was hiding something and Hermione sensed it.  
  
"Ian Josehp Malfoy! What are you hiding from me?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing mom!"  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"I said nothing!" But Hermione grabbed the item and held it out for Draco to see.  
  
"A wand! Where on earth did you get this Ian Joseph Malfoy?! And you better not lie to me!" she hollered. Adelaide clutched Phoebe's hand in fright. She hated it when her mum screamed like that, but it was rare.  
  
"We got it from your owl, Gwen. She also had this letter with it." Hermione snatched the letter from I.J.'s hand and read it. Her eyes grew wide and she gave it to Draco as she collapsed on the chair, her face as pale as ever.  
  
"Oh my god, mum! Are you alright?!" cried Page as she ran over to her and started fanning her with a napkin. Hermione just sat there. Draco read it and looked up, astonished. They had found them. After many years, they had finally found them. 


	6. Untangled

Ginny sat beside Ron and Colin as Harry paced back and forth. Then Luna rushed in.  
  
"I sent it!" she cried as she panted.  
  
"Good. Now we wait until tonight. Then we visit." Then two kids raced down the steps. One had ruffled black hair and emerald eyes and the other had red hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Mommy!" cried the red-headed girl as she grasped Ginny's skirt and battled the boy.  
  
"Now, now, Thomas, play nice," commanded Luna. The black haired boy left Hermia alone and scrambled up into his mum's lap. Luna ruffled his hair affectionately. Harry stared at his 2 year old son. He resembled Harry immensely. Then he looked at Hermia. With her red hair, she resembled Ginny and he couldn't help but crack a smile as he remembered his years at Hogwarts and Ginny's school girl crush on him.  
  
"It's time," Harry muttered as he glanced at his watch. He picked up Thomas and Ginny picked up Hermia. Two seconds later, they had vanished.  
  
Hermione sat still in the kitchen, her hand trembling as she grasped Draco's hand. He tried to think of something, but he couldn't because he was interrupted by a big bang in the living room. He opened up the door to find Ginny, Colin, Luna, Harry, Ron, and two little kids standing there.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! Long time no see!" Colin said as he went over to Draco and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Get your hand off of me, Creevey," Draco said. He marched back inside and pulled Hermione out along with the kids. It was now or never.  
  
"Hermione!" cried Ginny as she ran over to hug her best friend that she hadn't seen in such a long time. Hermione embraced her back but tears fell down her cheeks. Oh how much she had missed all of her friends from Hogwarts!  
  
"Mione!" cried Harry and Ron in unison as they went over to hug her. Hermione sat down beside Draco and the kids spoke.  
  
"Mum, who are they?" asked Page. At that moment Ron gasped. Everyone stared at the kids other than Draco and Hermione. Draco sighed.  
  
"Might as well tell them, Mione," he stated much to Hermione's dismay. Hermione looked away and nodded.  
  
"Okay, here's a flashback," Draco said. And this is what he told them.  
  
Flashback  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated with her to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor!" he cried as he banged on the gargoyle. He didn't know the password. So Snape was walking by and he told them. Draco grabbed Hermione again and raced to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor," he said panting, "we need Fidelus charm quick!" he cried.  
  
"Why may I ask?" he stated as his eyes twinkled and shined with curiosity.  
  
"He knows." That's all Draco had to say. Dumbledore called up Draco's mum and told her. She was to be secret keeper. They did the charm and Hermione and Draco were protected.  
  
They had gotten married 8 months later. But at first Hermione objected to kids because of the prophecy. She didn't want any evil kids. However, after a while, Draco persuaded her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Everyone sat there for minutes in silence. No one spoke. So that's what had happened to them.  
  
"But what happened to you, Herms? Why did you leave after our fifth year?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed. She might as well tell. "My parents were killed. I was left with amnesia. They sent me to the orphanage and I've been there from my 6th year until the seventh. That's when Draco came. He started teaching French at the orphanage. But then, he adopted me and quit his job because-" Draco cut her off with a stern look. No one needed to know he's a Death Eater. Harry and Ron wanted an explanation, though.  
  
"Come on Herms! We already know his a Death Eater! And I don't get why you married him! He's an evil, snobby, stuck-up, oaf!" Ron couldn't help but comment.  
  
"I am not stupid therefore not an oaf!" argued Draco. Hermione hushed him up.  
  
"He-Who-must-not-be-named told him about a prophecy where I marry him and we have a child and the child uses its powers for evil, though. But he actually doesn't serve the Dark Lord. He's a spy! So He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named figured out that Draco and Lucius were only spies and he threatened to kill us. But now that you have found us that means Narcissa must have told you where we are so we're no longer hidden. Now he can find us!" she cried as Draco tried to calm her down.  
  
"Well, would you like to introduce the kids?" asked Colin. Everyone shot him a glare but Draco introduced them.  
  
"The eldest are twins, Page and I.J. for Ian Joseph. They're starting Hogwarts this year. Next comes Joyce. She's 9 and she's the pretty blonde that's blushing madly now."  
  
"Daddy!" she cried. He carried her and placed her in his lap and continued.  
  
"Next come the middle twins, Camilla and Colette. They're the trouble- makers. The one with freckles is Camilla, by the way. Then is Phoebe or mini Hogwarts Hermione. She's 6 and she's as studious as Hermione was and more! Then comes Adelaide. She's two and she loves to doodle. Then the last ones are twins upstairs, Anabelle and Austin. They're five months old."  
  
"Woah! That's 9 kids! That's more than mum!" cried Ginny.  
  
"But why did you get accepted at an orphanage?" asked Ron.  
  
"I know something that might explain," Harry said as he reached in his pocket and took out a note. Hermione reached out for it and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Ms. Meepin,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that you are wanted in court. Killing parents to get kids for money is wrong. Therefore I'm taking you to court.  
  
Sincerely, Mrs. Gwen Granger  
  
Hermione looked up and Harry handed her another paper. She read it aloud again.  
  
Roger,  
  
She's on our tail. Kill the parents and take the girl. She must never know so give her some sort of amnesia.  
  
Tilila  
  
Hermione sat there trembling. So they had planed this all along. Draco embraced Hermione and she cried on his chest and his shirt got soaked.  
  
Two months later  
  
Hermione waved good-bye to Page and I.J. as they got on the train. Then she went back home with Draco. She had had a hard time explaining to the kids who the visitors were, but they finally got it.  
  
She received a letter that said they had been both placed in Slytherin. Draco was quite pleased but Hermione was devasted.  
  
"Hey I went to Slytherin and I turned out fine!" Draco reasoned.  
  
"No you didn't!" Hermione argued.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked slyly. He leaned over to kiss her, but she slapped him.  
  
"I still can't believe my babies are in Slytherin!" she said and she walked out of the room.  
  
Ginny and Colin's daughter, Hermia, was in Gryffindor. And Harry and Luna's kids, Thomas, got taken into Gryffindor, too. Days passed and Hermione seemed to relax about the problem, until the day of the battle.  
  
Okay every1! Could anyone tell me how to make things bold and italic cuz everytime I put them bold or italic they turn out normal font! It's soo annoying for both me and you! So plz help! Anyway here r the thx!:  
  
Cathy-I'm glad its still good and im sorri to have caused u such a heart attack! But im glad ur still reading! I hope ull keep reading and reviewing! And this chappie came soon! So review! Thx!  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY-thx for reminding me bout my stupid mistake! Im soo hyper! Anyway im glad ur reading! I cant believe ur stori is over! I want sequel! Hope u like the suspense! Anyway thx for the review!  
  
smileyface1314- im glad u like this stori!! Keep reading and reviewing and ill see u at skewl! Lol! Thx!  
  
Elizabith-hey! Thx for the review! Keep r&r!  
  
Purple sky- u remind me of my friend soo much its not even funni! Anyway thx for ur review and im glad u didn't have to move on! Keep r&r! thx! (  
  
angelloverkk-hey! U finally got on!! Thx for ur review! Keep r&r see ya at skewl! (  
  
Jinni kitty-thx for r&r! lol! I hope the family tree helps! Keep r&r! (  
  
Thx for ur reviews guys! I was soo happi! Keep doing that awesome job!! And read the other stories! Lol!  
  
PLZ READ SMILEYFACE1314 stori! Thx! 


	7. Starting Hogwarts and Trouble Bubbles

Hermione sat down next to Draco as he read. But the silence was broken as Hermione spoke.  
  
"Draco, how did you plant those dreams in my mind?" she asked. He paused, placed a bookmark in his book, and looked up at her. He smiled and replied.  
  
"Simple, I'm a Seer. Not only can I see parts of the future at the oddest moments, but it also gives me a bit of control over someone's mind. I am able to see into your mind easily and plant certain dreams." Hermione sat there in shock.  
  
"Why did you never tell me?"  
  
"You never asked." He smirked and she playfully hit him on the arm. He grabbed her and took her outside into the odd sun that shone brightly in December this year. There had been many comments and explanations on that, but none seemed real enough. The kids had begged to stay at Hogwarts over break, and had gotten their wish.  
  
Draco tossed Hermione into the lake she had wanted so badly. Draco had had it built for her over the summer two years ago and she never missed a day to swim.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled as he took off his shirt and joined in. Contrary to Hermione's belief that he couldn't swim, he glided on the water quite gracefully. He went over to Hermione and tossed her in the air only to hear her indignant cries as she landed in the water. They played all day and only came back inside to tend to the kids.  
  
Page and I.J.'s year passed and ended happily. Just as Draco had said, nothing bad had happened. But Hermione and Draco didn't know of the letters that had been sent about their kids because I.J. had so magnificently burned them before they could reach home. They had, of course, lots of fun. Snape had gained an extra drawer full of McGonagall's panties and Filch's cat had been turned different shades once a month. Not to mention that Lupin had found two boggarts in his room and Hagrid had a skrewts outbreak in his room. They were quite the tricksters of their house.  
  
"Hey mum!" Page cried as she ran to hug Hermione. I.J. hung back talking to a boy that reminded Draco of a very familiar person. But who? Then it hit him: Pansy Parkinson. He walked over to I.J.  
  
"Hey, how was your 1st year?" he asked as he looked at the girl thoroughly.  
  
"Great dad!" he said. But Draco could tell he desperately wanted to be left alone to chat with her. But Draco wasn't going away anytime soon. Page and Hermione had engaged in a conversation and Page was showing her new friends to Hermione. He could instantly tell one was Neville Longbottom's and the other was Cho Chang's. They were both boys and reminded him of the golden trio. He would have to talk to them later. But for now, he would finish off his conversation here.  
  
"So you must be Pansy's?" he asked.  
  
"Umm..yes, sir," she replied in a sweet, quiet, feminine voice that reminded Draco of Pansy so much he felt like puking.  
  
"Who's your father?" he asked.  
  
"Blaise Zabini, sir," she said. Draco almost choked. Had she said Blaise? The only boy who seemed to have a mid in all of his year of Slytherins? Had he sunken low enough to marry Parkinson? This was sad. He decided to see what had been placed in this young girl's mind.  
  
"You into muggle-bourns?"  
  
"My parents say mudbloods should be avoided at all causes but I see no harm in them," she replied. He smirked. The girl had another view of the world. And she wasn't bad looking either. Her silky strawberry blonde hair was draped down to her waist and a headband was placed at the top. A strand oc curled hair enveloped her small face and her green eyes shown bright and full of energy. A few freckles lined her nose and her cheeks were quite rosy. His son had a good taste.  
  
"Where are your parents?" he asked.  
  
"Over there," she said as she pointed with her slim, white finger at a pair off in the corner, leaning against a pillar, deep in conversation. He strode over leaving his son alone.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Zabini and Parkinson. I thought you were smarter than that Zabini." He stated.  
  
"And what about you? Who's your lovely bride?" asked Blaise, his voice filled with anger. Draco had left Hogwarts and they had lost touch quickly. He missed his fun-filled evenings full of gossip that Draco never ran out of. They spent many evenings discussing the Dark Lord's next move and making up plans. But now those were over.  
  
"Why, Ms. Hermione Granger, of course. She had much more brains than could ever fit in Parkinson's." he said.  
  
"Granger! And you say I've sunk low! You went and married a mudblood!" Zabini cried as he howled with laughter. But Pansy shot a glance towards Hermione and spotted an elegant girl draped in the latest fashions and full of everything. Draco smirked as he saw her face portray shock.  
  
"Yes, but my little muggle-bourn had brains and beauty." And with that he walked away.  
  
"Jade! Come over here! It's time to go!" cried Blaise at her daughter. But Pansy was eager to meet the handsome fellow that had drowned her daughter in a deep conversation full of little giggles. She walked over and Blaise followed.  
  
"Why darling, are you going to introduce us?" Pansy asked in a sing-song, sugary, voice.  
  
"Umm..yea mum. This is I.J.. It stands for Ian Joseph. He's in 1st year and a Slytherin, too. I.J. this is my mum and dad." I.J. smirked the Malfoy smirk as he shook hands with his father's clingy girl and best friend. They didn't know who he was and that was good.  
  
"And who are your parents, young man?" Blaise asked eager to meet this handsome fellow's parents.  
  
"Why Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" he cried happily, awaiting the explosion.  
  
"Jade Elizabeth Zabini! You step away from him immediately!" cried Pansy in total rage.  
  
"But mum!"  
  
"No buts! I told you not to meddle with half-bloods! Have you no clue that his mum is a Mudblood! And how he got into Slytherin I have no idea!" She clutched her daughter's hand and pulled her away. I.J. smirked and walked over to his dad. He explained what had happened and Draco smirked as well. Then Page introduced him to her friends.  
  
"Dad, this is Kyle Diggory and Brian Longbottom. Kyle's mum is Cho Chang and Brian's mum is Lavender Brown."  
  
"But they aren't even in your house! Didn't you make any friends in Slytherin?" he asked.  
  
"Well, um, dad, they are in my house."  
  
"How on earth did a Longbottom and a-" but he was cut off as Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Draco calmed down and walked off with Hermione and the twins.  
  
"Both of you made friends, that's good. But the friends you made are- "Hermione shot Draco a stern look and he stopped. He sighed heavily and leaned back in the couch. The rest of the kids came scrambling down and started bombarding the eldest twins with questions.  
  
"How did Snape treat you?" asked Joyce who was eager to hear about the headmaster that her father had so happily supplied them with endless stories about. She couldn't wait for her letter for she was now ten years old and eager to attend Hogwarts.  
  
"He was so cool! Your right dad, he is so dark!" cried Page.  
  
"What about-"cried the twins in unison.  
  
"You go first," they both said together again.  
  
"Ugh we have to- Stop saying the same thing as me!" they both cried angrily. Hermione and Draco laughed as they argued.  
  
The rest of the months were filled with stories and an eager face awaiting a letter. It finally came. Joyce bounced up and down eagerly as she ripped open the letter and read it hurriedly then raced over to her mum.  
  
"I got in! I got in!" she cried happily.  
  
The years passed and Joyce was sorted into Slytherin, too. Jade and I.J. became better friends, though the parents were still feuding. Page was allowed to keep her friends and the twins came to Hogwarts. They were both sorted into Slytherin. And they were the new Fred and George. Then Phoebe was sorted expectedly into Ravenclaw and passed her classes with top marks.  
  
A/N- okay sorri bout the table but I had no other idea of telling u how old they are and stuff. But here's a more general one. This one is how old everyone is going to be in the following chappies:  
  
Page and I.J.- 15-5th year Joyce- 14- 4rd year Camilla and Colette- 12-2nd year Phoebe-10-1st year Adelaide-6 Anabelle and Austin-4  
  
Draco and Hermione are 31.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Hermione was quite pleased with the fact that finally one of her kids weren't in Slytherin. That seemed to calm her down a bit every time she got a complaint about the middle twins' behaviors. They seemed to think Hogwarts is some kind of lab and the kids and everything else are lab rats or something. But Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how much they reminded her of Fred and George and that always reminded her of how she used to try to bust them. The twins complained about not having any cool brooms and finally after their punishment was done, they got Firebolts like all of the rest of their brothers and sisters. Page and I.J. got on the Slytherin team. Page was seeker much to I.J.'s distaste and I.J. was keeper. The twins became beaters for Slytherin and Joyce would not touch the broom. She said it was ugly, very unfashionable, and way to un-lady- like. But the teacher, Oliver Wood, finally got her on it, though the cries and screams could still be heard until this day. Joyce became quite popular with her feminine figure and had trouble with dance because she always complained about how many dates she had and she didn't know which one to choose because she didn't want to hurt the others feelings. The twins had lots of fun at social events because that meant more chaos. And Phoebe just spent her days in the library. The likeness between her and Hermione grew everyday. The only thing that got Hermione quite mad was the fact that Joyce was acting like Draco when he was at Hogwarts. She would come home talking about how mudbloods are foul and everytime Draco reminded her of Hermione Joyce would start yelling about how Draco had disgraced his family by marrying her.  
  
But the oddest thing was that no news from Voldemort or Draco's parents were ever heard. It was too quite.  
  
But that soon changed.  
  
Hermione sat beside Draco near the shimmering lake and watched the sunset. But all of a sudden, Draco froze and his eyes gave way to a day dreamy state. They looked distant and far. Two minutes later of frantic cries from Hermione, he snapped out of it and looked at her gravely.  
  
"Grab the kids." This was a command and Hermione could hear the urgency in his voice. She ran upstairs and grabbed Adelaide and the youngest twins. Draco hurried her into the fireplace and they disappeared off.  
  
Okay dokey folks that's all for now. If u wanna know what Draco saw and wats gonna happen ur gonna have to review! So review lots! Make multiple sns and review! I need at least 8 reviews for the next chappie! So review! And here r the thx:  
  
1. smileyface1314- yea ur hyper!! No more depression!! Im glad ur enjoying the stori! Slytherin!! Yea!! Lol!! Keep reviewing! Thx! (  
  
2. Labordor- I'm glad that ur still reading even though this pairing isn't one u favor! Keep reading and reviewing! Thx! (  
  
3. babyjayy- hey! Thx for putting me under fave authors! I feel so special! Lol! Thx for reviewing and im glad u like it! Keep reviewing! (  
  
4. ILUVRONWEASLEY- hey! Thx for revewing and lol I know they have lots of kids but I just love naming them! But my next stori that im planning to write wont have a lot, I promise! I read the note and im glad u rnt doing a sequel cuz when I read the ending I got ur point! I read ur new stori! Its great! I cant wait for more! Keep reviewing! Thx! ( (and thx for reviewing smiley's fic!)  
  
5. cathy- I'm sorri that I rushed the last chappie but I wrote it at skewl and I didn't have that much time! I shouldve waited until I was at home but I soo wanted to update! I hope this one is a little less rushed! And im glad ur still addicted! Btw wats ur fave pairing? Thx for reviewing! ( 


	8. The Battle and the Aftermath

They appeared in Dumbledore's office a second later.

"Mum where-"started Adelaide.

"Shhh," Hermione replied.

"It's going to begin…soon," Draco told Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked up and his twinkle faded. He got up to warn the others…

But it was too late.

They were all transported magically to a battlefield. Hermione grasped the twins' hands firmly as Draco took Adelaide's.

"Herm, you've got to get them and yourself-"

"Ah, how nice of you to finally show up, Draco," drawled a very familiar voice. Hermione gasped as she looked into Voldemort's face. 

"Holy toothpaste!" she cried.

"Interesting comment in such a tragic moment, Ms. Granger, or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy," he replied coldly. Then a boy stepped out of the shadows from behind Voldemort. He resembled Hermione immensely.

"Hermione?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh my! I know who you are! You're the boy from next door, Alex!" Hermione stated, shocked and puzzled as to why he was here.

"No, that was a lie. I am really your brother. I left the family when you were 9. I just stayed over at the neighbor's house because mum and dad didn't want me. They said I was a disgrace to their family because I didn't get into the house they wanted me to get into, Gryffindor. I got into Slytherin. What was the point of staying? The Dark Lord offered me my dreams. So I joined."

"You mean you're a Death Eater?! My only brother is a Death Eater?!" Hermione cried in total disgust.

"Boo Hoo! What a disaster! No move out of the way and let me deal with Draco!" Alex cried.

"Herm, get out! I just saw a vision about a battle. It's not going to be pretty! Get out now!" Draco cried.

"No way! I'm not leaving you here!"

"Oh, so sad that the sappy moments must end," Voldemort replied. But then Hermione froze up.

_*"L'amour conquiert tous.  La rose bleue est le miracle. » _

Then Hermione shook herself. And repeated the phrase out loud, leaving out the second part. _That was what father told me! I finally remembered!  She thought to herself. Alex looked shocked. _How did she remember it? She was supposed to forget it! Well at least she didn't remember the second part.__

"That's it!" she cried triumphantly. Luckily, she had taught all of her kids French. Adelaide understood the message and acted quickly.

"I love you Voldemort!" she cried. Draco looked at his daughter. What on earth was wrong with her? Then it hit him, too.

"The insanity will stop now!" cried Voldemort. "Granger will be the first to die!" He raised his wand and Adelaide cried again.

"I love you Voldemort! We all-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"-do!"

Hermione paled. 

The sky turned black and it seemed like all the light switched off. The breeze blew roughly and Draco and the kids were knocked off their feet. The lights turned on and Draco paled, too.

He ran up to the body on the floor. 

On the freshly cut grass lay Hermione. 

Her hands were cold as Draco reached for them. Silent tears slid down his cheeks.

"I love you Tom!" cried Adelaide and she ran up to him and hugged Tom tightly. He reached to pull her off but froze. He began to shrink in age and height. He shrank until he disappeared. Alex apparated away.

Voldemort was no more.

Hermione was gone.

Draco sat there, still. Adelaide ran over to him, the twins by her side. She peeked over her father's shoulders and shrieked. She bent down and started to sob uncontrollably. The twins, who didn't understand that well what had happened, just stood there. 

She was gone.

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hermione Marianne Granger_

_May she rest in peace_

_Loving friend, wife, and mum_

_1990-2021_

Draco sat there silently as he recalled the past events. Why had he not done anything? Dumbledore had mysteriously disappeared and came back after the attack. The good thing was Voldemort was gone, but he didn't want Hermione to go with him. He looked away into the horizon and watched he leafs fall down slowly to the ground. He looked back and a silent tear slid down his cheek again. Adelaide held his hand tightly. 

He remembered once when Hermione was having breakfast. He came in and sat down beside here. He took a strawberry off her plate, dipped it in the whipping cream, and placed it in his mouth. Hermione started to giggle.

"What?" he asked. Hermione giggled even more.

"Y-you have some whipping cream on your cheek!" she cried as she rolled uncontrollably with laughter. Draco just smirked and wiped it off. He liked it when she laughed. Her cheeks tinted red and her hair flared all around her. 

There was this other time where he was helping I.J. and Page learn how to ride a broom. He placed Page on the broom and got on his own. He said ready, set, go and before he could kick off, Page was already way off in the air. Hermione laughed as she watched Draco get beaten by his young daughter. Draco took immense pleasure in her laughter and began to tickle her. Then Page and I.J. joined in. That was some fun.

But the sad times were also remembered. Once, Joyce had "run away" from home. She had left a note and all her clothes, too. Hermione sat on the bed and wept for her missing daughter. Draco had entered the room and gotten the pleasure to comfort her. He rubbed her back affectionately and held her close. But, of course, Joyce came back after a couple of hours and she had only been hiding in the tree house in the backyard that Draco had built for them.

The Weasleys sat silently across from Draco and didn't dare talk to him. Draco hadn't spoken to anyone since the death. Ginny was sober, too. Harry and Luna sat behind the Weasleys in silent remorse.

There was a couple sitting that Draco didn't realize until now. Professor Severus Snape sat there talking to a lady. Her name was Serpena. She had ocean blue eyes and dark brown hair that curled delicately until her shoulders. Then they got up, holding each others hands, and ran across the backyard to the setting sun. There they sat as they Serpena fed Snape a couple strawberries.

 But Thomas broke the silence.

"Hey, why is everyone so sad?!" he cried. Harry took his hand and led him away along with Luna. Draco took his kids and left the area. Hermione was buried in his backyard. He sat on the bed and locked the door. No one disturbed him.

That night, as he lay down in bed alone, a star whizzed passed him. He closed his eyes and wished real hard. He opened them up again and looked around, but nothing had changed. He sighed and rolled over in his bed. 

The sky flickered for a second.

And a flower fell silently on Draco's nightstand. 

**Chappie**** done! There's only 2 more chappies and the stori is finished. I got them written but I wont upload unless I get at least 10 reviews for each one! So I need 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPPIE!!**

***Love conquers all. The blue rose is the miracle.**

**If you have any questions, tell me in a review! Thanks yous:**

**smileyface1314****-**** thx for reviewing!! READ HER STORI EVERYONE! C ya at skewl tom! ****J**

**Serpena- there was snape and u in this one! Hope u like it! U appear much more in plummet into darkness. So read that 1! Lol! Thx for reviewing! ****J**

**Labordor****-hey! Thx for **ur****** review! I hope this is soon enough. But I need 10 reviews for my next chappie so review! Thx! ****J**

4. **cathy-im**** glad it was less rushed! I didn't get u about the parirings though. But its supposed to be gw/dm all the way! But when was there dm/anyone? Or gw/dark lord? Sorri just got confused. I didn't get u! plz tell me again wat u mean in another review! Thx and im glad ur hooked! Keep reading and reviewing! **J** **

**Lilah- hey! Do u really know wat happened to Draco? Well u probably do! Anywayz thx for ur review! ****J**

**babyjayy****-**** thx for revewing! Keep on doing it! ****J**

**well**** here r the thx! If u want **ur****** name to appear then review!! Lol!! And ask any question ud like and ill try to answer it! Thx and keep r&r! even if the review is just one word(which I hope it isn't) still review! Toodles!**


	9. A New Malfoy and Unexpected Visits

Draco woke up the next morning ad rubbed his eyes lazily as he hopped out of bed. He headed for the bathroom but paused and turned around. He looked at his bed and at the empty space. He sighed. It felt so lonely without her. Draco washed up and dressed hurriedly, not wanting to be late to make breakfast now that Hermione was gone. 

He still didn't see the flower that lay there in mysterious stardust.

 He sulked as he marched downstairs. The kids sat eagerly awaiting him in the kitchen. But there was someone awaiting him there with the kids. 

Tiffany.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly, not in the mood for any visitors.

"Why so grumpy, Draco? I just came to deliver some news. Very interesting news." Tiffany slipped her hands into her pockets and took out a document. She handed it to Draco and he snatched it out of her hands as the kids watched eagerly. 

His eyes grew wide as he read the document. 

He looked back up at Tiffany and the Malfoy smirk was visible on her pale face. He smirked back at her. But it wasn't the same Tiffany he had known at the orphanage. This Tiffany seemed younger, much younger, then she was supposed to be.

"How old are you?" he asked. She smirked.

"22," she replied.

"But how?" he asked. When he was teaching her, she had been the same age as him. But now she was 9 years younger than him.

"I had an aging potion on me. I was really 6, but someone put a spell on me to make me look older. I figured that out later on when I started to change in appearance. So I decided to check up on my birth documents and found out that I was really a Malfoy. So I remembered you and sought you out. And this is where I found you. I snuck into your library and found out a bit more about myself. So wizards and witches do exist, huh? And I am one. Interesting." He smirked. This was his sister. He really had a sister. His parents must have been so ashamed that they disowned her. He wouldn't put it past Lucius to do that. "Lovely kids. Where's Herm?" 

"She's dead," he replied remorsefully. 

"But how?" she asked, her eyes wide with terror.

"I don't feel like talking. Now are you staying or leaving?"

"I'm staying! I've decided to live here with you!" she replied happily. Draco sighed and made breakfast. He was an excellent chef.

"Daddy, who is she?" asked Anabelle.

"Yeah! And how does she looks like youz so much?" asked Austin.

"She's your aunt. She's my little sister," Draco replied as he studied the case at hand.

"Wow! An Auntie!" cried Adelaide happily. 

Then there was a knock on the door. Tiffany raced to open it up.

"Um...dad! Are you there?" asked a very confused Page. Draco got up and walked over to the door, the kids following.

"So you guys came. This is Tiffany Malfoy. She's my long lost little sister." Draco explained briefly.

"Cool!" commented I.J.

"Dad, can I see mum?" asked Joyce gingerly. Draco nodded and pointed to the backyard. Page, I.J., Phoebe, Joyce, and the middle twins raced back there to see the grave.

"They're all yours?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah," Draco replied. Then he briefly introduced them. "My youngest ones are Anabelle and Austin, those little twins hiding behind the couch.  Then comes Adelaide, the one that's running around like mad. Next is Phoebe, the only one that looks like….Hermione. Then come the middle twins, Camilla and Colette. They are the troublesome duo. You have be very careful with them around. Next is Joyce, the pretty one with no flaws. And lastly come the oldest twins, I.J. and Page."

"Wow! You've sure got your hands full! How long are they going to be staying?" she asked.

"Just today. Then they have to go back to school." He headed upstairs and stayed there. Tiffany walked over to Adelaide and the twins and began to play hide-and-seek. Everyone was so happy it was like Hermione never died. 

Everyone, except for Draco.

Draco sat down in his study, looking over the photo album. He looked at every picture for hours before flipping to the next page.

_Pop_

Then someone else landed in the room.

Narcissa stood there smiling back.

"Have you met Tiffany, yet?" she asked.

"Mother!" he cried.

"Yes, I do believe I am your mother."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to check up on my son and daughter after a painful death. Is that so wrong?"

"No. How did you know all of this? Why did you disown her? Where's father?"

"I have my sources. Lucius disowned her and I couldn't do anything about it. I hope my baby will forgive me. And Lucius was sent to Azkaban along with Hermione's brother, Alex. They will be receiving the Dementor's kiss tomorrow."

"Good. But father was innocent. Still he forced me into becoming a two-faced spy. He should've just let me help Dumbledore."

"Looking at albums, I see."

"Yeah." Narcissa sat beside her son and looked at the pictures with him. Draco pointed at each picture and told of the events that day. They laughed and sat in silent remorse together. 

Nothing was better than sharing your pain with those you love.

Then Draco introduced the kids to her and vice-versa. Boy, the kids were so glad to meet their grandmother and aunt. The day was spent with fun and games and that was the only day Draco was able to forget Hermione for a couple of minutes. 

Then everyone left except for Tiffany, Adelaide, and the twins, and Draco sat there in remorse again.

But he woke up to another surprise the next morning.

_Pop_

Someone else was standing there staring back at him. They had long, brown, crimped hair. The ends were dyed purple. They were wearing a mini-black skirt and a purple tube top. On their right arm was a tattoo that said chick on it and they were chewing gum and popping it loudly.

"Oh my god…-

**YEA!! The chappie is finally posted! The next chappie will be the last one! I repeat! The next chappie will be the LAST ONE! I've already got it typed out! Now u know wat to do, REVIEW! Thank yous:**

**smileyface1314-lol****! TE! Glad u liked it! SBT! Update **ur****** stori soon! Lol! And put up the one-shot! THX! **

**babyjayy****-thx****! Glad u liked it! Here's the next 1! THX! **

**cheeky****- here's more! Lol! Glad u liked it! And im glad ****ur**** excited enough write in caps lock! Thx! **

**ILUVRONWEASLEY****- I know it was sad! Sorri but im a tragic writer lover! But this stori won't end tragically! It'll be a happi ending! Thx! **

**5. jai- thx for reviewing! Im sorri that holding the stori hostage bothered u! I wont do that anymore! Thx for pointing it out to me! I hope the authors note I put helped out some! okay dokes! Hey! Hermione's amnesia's r a mystery to everyone. When here parents were killed, voldie had little to do w/ it, but Alex did use some magic. He caused those sudden faints Hermione had every once in a while just for his sick amusement. Wat Alex didn't know was that Draco was using those times to send Hermione scenes of wat happened that nite. The amnesia she had the day her rents died, I explained in a letter Ms. Meepin (Tilila) wrote. She said to give the girl amnesia so the ppl she sent to kill herm's rents also hit Herm hard on the head. I didn't explain this in detail in the stori cuz I didn't think ppl would want to know that much. But I guess I was wrong. That's wat I get for being a first time writer *sighs*. Draco and Hermione became a family in chappie called Found! They tell the story using a flashback of how they got married and stuff. Reread that chappie and if u still don't get it, don't hestitate to ask again! And im sorri that it sounded mean when I said im not gonna update unless I get that many reviews! Sorri! Its just that there were peeps that were reading and revewing that don't now and im wondering whether they're still reading it! I guess it was mean! Thx for pointing it out! Thx! And I hope this answered **ur****** questions! If it didn't, ask me again! Lol!**

**cathy****-**** nope! The bro will not be appearing again! He's in Azkaban as Narcissa said. And he will die soon! Yay! Lol! THX! **

**This is the 2nd to last chappie! I got the next chappie typed up and ill upload it when I feel like it! Lol! If I see enough of u want me to go on, ill update! Till later days! And happy thanksgiving to those who have it!**


	10. Getting Her Back, My Only Love

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Draco. He looked her up and down before realizing who it was standing before him. "No way! It can't be!"

"I'm here now, okay! So get over yourself! Now what do you want? I don't have all day you know. I got better things to do," she replied, her voice full of venom. Draco was astonished. What happened to her?

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Nothing! What's the matter with you?! It's like you've never seen me before!" Hermione replied.

"You came back from the dead! That's impossible! And what's the matter with you? You look like you just came out of the Dark Lord's liar, or become a "gangster" as muggles call it," he quipped in.

"Well too bad for you. You wished that I would come back and here I am. Now if you don't like it, try to change it. Anyway, where's the food, I'm starving!" she exclaimed. Draco was rendered silent. So his wish did come true. Shooting stars do work. But why did she come back this way? Was this some kind of test? Oh well, better try to change it. 

Draco Malfoy loves a challenge.

Hermione followed Draco downstairs. He whipped up some breakfast and the kids and Tiffany came running. But they all stood still in the doorway when they saw their mum.

"Mum!" cried Adelaide and the twins in unison as they ran up to hug her. 

"Ugh, too much love! Get away from me!" she cried as she hauled them off of her.

"Daddy, what the matter with mummy?" asked Austin, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah, My, don't you remember me?" asked Tiffany. Hermione shot her a glare and looked away.

"Mummy's having a bad day, that's all. Now I want you to stay away from her and give her room, okay? I'll explain later." 3 little heads nodded in agreement as they sat down to eat. The twins approved of this but Adelaide and Tiffany seemed suspicious.

"Are you going to tell the others at Hogwarts?" she asked. Draco paused. He hadn't thought about that. But he didn't want to burden everyone in Hogwarts. But still, the kids and Dumbledore deserved to know. Maybe Dumbledore knows how to fix her. 

"Yes, I'll owl them later. Now eat up!" he said as he placed the food on the table. Hermione took the gum out of her mouth and stuck it under the table. Draco sighed and headed to write the letter, but he was paranoid at all times, afraid of what Hermione could do to the kids while he was gone.

He sent the owl and went back to the living room to find Hermione watching MTV as all the kids sat around her, their eyes huge and full of interest in things they shouldn't see. Draco snatched the remote out of her hand and turned it off.

"Yo, what's up with that?" asked Hermione.

"Kids, didn't I tell you to leave Hermione alone? Now go off and play outside or something." The kids seemed sad to leave the TV, but left anyway. Once they were gone, Hermione turned on the TV again and watched eagerly. Draco raked his hand through his hair and sat down beside her, thinking up of a way to fix her. 

Then the owl came back with a message.

Draco untied the message and read it carefully. Dumbledore said that this was just the fact that she had been killed by the Dark Lord that has changed her. He said that there is a solution but it had slipped his mind. He also said that he has notified the kids and that they are aware of her position. Draco threw away the note in disgust. How could Dumbledore not know? He needs to know everything! Draco headed upstairs back to the bedroom, leaving Hermione alone. 

Weeks and months passed and everything Draco had tried, failed. Hermione was still the dark Hermione and he was about to give up. Even the kids and Tiffany had started trying to cheer her up, but it didn't work. The school year was about to end and Draco didn't feel like having 9 kids running around with no mum to help him. 

Then one day Harry, Luna, Colin, and Ginny came to visit with the kids: Hermia and Thomas.

"Hey Draco! How's it been?" asked Ginny as she sat down beside him on the couch. Draco looked at her and that was enough. Ginny saw what she thought she would never see in a Malfoys eyes…

Remorse

But not the remorse he felt when Hermione died, the remorse you feel when you can't accomplish your hearts desire. That was what Draco felt like at that moment. Ginny patted him on the shoulder. That was all the comfort she could think of at that moment. Then Hermione came down from the bedroom.

"Drake, I need some more CDs so I'm going out to buy some. I'll-"she paused as she looked around the living room. "What y'all doing here?" she asked. Harry almost fainted along with Ginny. No way was this the Hermione they knew in Hogwarts. Hermia, Thomas, and the rest of the kids were too busy playing outside. Luna and Colin gasped. Tiffany just sat there.

"We're here to see you, Herms," replied Harry.

"Don't call me Herms! My name's Hermione! K?" she asked all attitudey. Ginny almost cried at the sad sight. 

"Hermione please come back!" she cried as she got up to hug her best friend. Hermione just shoved her off.

"I don't need any tears on my new shirt. You go shed those on those tissues over there!" Hermione stated. Then she walked back upstairs, forgetting about her visit to the CD store. Draco just sat there. He was trying real hard not to cry, but tears were getting the better of him. He wiped a tear from his eyes and stood up. 

"We best be going," stated Colin.

"Yea," replied Draco in a far-away tone. Ginny grabbed Hermia and Luna grabbed Thomas and they apparated away, leaving Draco.

He headed upstairs to find an empty bedroom He sat down on the bed and opened up the drawer. He took out a photo.

A figure stood outside the door, watching all of this.

He fingered the photo of a smiling Hermione in her Hogwarts robes. He traced her with his finger, letting the image linger in his mind. Then the flower caught his eye. It was a blue rose.

The figure outside gasped. But Draco didn't hear.

He got up and picked up the rose, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger, not minding the thorns that were poking his skin and causing him to bleed. Then he spoke.

"Just like a rose

You bloomed and I found you

You withered and came back

With thorns upon you

I've tried to pull them out

But they stuck to you

My only wish

Is to be able to reach you,

My long lost love"

He threw the flower out of the window and threw himself on the bed. He covered his face with his hands and then pulled his hands through his hair. He sighed and turned around, facing the window. The mysterious blue rose shone in the grass below.

The figure outside felt tears. She came up behind Draco.

"Hide and Seek's up. You found me!" Hermione cried as her image changed. Now she embraced Draco wearing her Hogwarts robes and grinning madly. 

"My only love," he whispered into her ear.

The rose ascended into the air and landed near the photo.

All the thorns were gone.

"My only love" echoed the winds and Hermione. 

My only love…

*

**

***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********

*********  
**********

***********  
************

*************  
**************  
***************  
****************  
*****************  
******************  
*******************  
********************

*******************  
******************  
*****************  
****************

***************  
**************  
*************  
************  
***********  
**********  
*********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
**

*

**THE END!!**

**HOORAY!! Im done! And it feels so good! But its sad cuz ive fallen in love w my characters and it must come to an end! *Sniffles* THX TO EVERYONE WHO"S REVIEWED MY STORI!! U GUYS R THE BEST! U KEPT ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE MORE! SO THIS AND ALL MY STORIES R DEDICATED TO THOSE GREAT REVIEWERS IN THE WORLD THAT REVIWED MY STORI!! THX A BUNCH GUYS! HERE'S A THX TO ALL OF U:**

**XxDragon_AngelxX******

**Purple Sky**

**Rokamerica123******

**Serpena**

**Cathy**

**Smileyface1314******

**ILUVRONWEASLEY******

**Reviwer******

**Tears**

**Qtvi3tgrl05******

**H I Y A A H**

**Elizabith******

**Jinni_Kitty******

**Angelloverkk******

**Labordor******

**Babyjayy******

**Sweetangel2592******

**Cheeky**

**Jai**

**Missy**

**U guys rok! Again thx a bunch! I got tons of new ideas for stories and im aching to write them all out but its gonna take a while! While ****ur**** waiting u can read my other stories if u want too! Remedy for the unknown is my first attempt at a one-shot! I have others planned! Then my other ones r spiraled staircase of truth! Im really happy of how that one turned out! So plz read it! Its g/d and Ginny finds out her real parents and they come as quite a shock! Then there's its sequel plummet into darkness! Well have fun!**

**Check out my fave authors for a list of great reading! And check out my fave stories! Till later days!**

**And review plz! I wanna know wat u think of the ending! Did Hermione change to fast? Was Draco not sad enough? Wat do u think! But remember the blue rose has its magical powers as herms father said. So Hermione changes quickly cuz of the blue flower and draco's lovely poem. Lol! Tell me wat u think of the poem!  
  
**

**I love getting feedback! So don't hesitate to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**THX EVERYONE!! **


End file.
